Personal Space is Overrated
by Shifteraei
Summary: There are as many different ways for emotion to be expressed as there are different emotions. Sometimes, all it takes to push a person from anger to passion is one little thing, one action. Or one person.


**Disclaimer: Yawn…I don't own…yawn**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to write that's all and SecretDime said my Sailor Moon stuff is better than my Fairy Tail stuff, so I decided to write a Sailor Moon one. Also my first shot at het lemonishness. Kindly ignore the fact that that is not a word.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personal Space is Overrated<strong>_

Not too far from here, in a world very like our own, a boy and a girl stood facing each other, only a few steps apart. The blond girl leaned forward, completely ignoring the fact that the dark haired boy was quite a bit taller than she was. She looked like she was about to whisper something to him, but the large breath she took indicated otherwise. And then…she roared in his face, the words impossible to hear because of the volume of her screams. The man leaned back and grinned laconically. It didn't bother him that she was yelling at the top of her lungs, any more than it bothered him that she was invading his personal space. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying both the yelling and the invasion of his personal space.

Serena yelled at the most annoying jerk she had ever met. She didn't even know what she was yelling anymore, she was just yelling to express her frustration. The words didn't mean anything; it was the tone and the sheer expression of rage that was important. And that jerk, that absolute moronic arsehole had the nerve to look _amused_ about it!

"What are you angry about now?" Darien asked in his most laid back voice. He had realised not very long ago exactly why he enjoyed making his meat-ball head angry. When she was angry, she let out all this passion that she normally kept pent in, and he was the only person who made her let it all out. He liked being special to Meatball Head, he liked seeing her passion. So he made her mad.

"You….you…you…" Serena stuttered, unable to find an insult strong enough. "You JERK!" She yelled, placing the palms of her hands on his chest and shoving him backwards.

Darien rocked back on his heels and grinned, pulling his hands out of his pockets and holding them up to protect himself mockingly.

Growling like an angry cat, Serena stalked towards the jerk. He made her so angry, it almost made her want to transform so she could dust him! Except she couldn't, because then he would know she was Sailor Moon. Although, maybe if she kicked his butt, he would be so ashamed he wouldn't tell anyone. The thought of the shock on his face made her bare her teeth in a horrible parody of a smile, one that managed to do what none of the shouting had achieved earlier. It made Darien just the tiniest bit nervous. He reached forward, and took hold of her out hands, halting their upwards motion and pulling her in close to him. A shiver of awareness ran through him as her soft breasts brushed against his hard chest.

Serena stared up at him in shock, silent for once in her life. Her mouth opened slightly, an invitation if ever he had seen one. He leaned down, licking his lips slightly, anticipating the chance to discover more about his Meatball Head. What would she taste like? He was willing to bet that she would taste like the ice cream and sweets she was always chowing down on.

Attempting – and failing – to tug her hands free from Darien's iron grip, Serena struggled to find something to say, something that would make him back away from her, give her some space to breath. "You're invading my personal space," she blurted out, unable to pull her eyes from Darien's mesmerising blue eyes.

"Personal space is overrated," he breathed, close enough that she could almost feel the movement brushing against her lips.

She stared up at him and thought, do I really want my first kiss to be with his royal jerkiness, Darien? And then he closed the tiny gap between them, claiming her mouth as his own, destroying any thought remaining in Serena's mind.

Vanilla. She tasted of vanilla. Not vanilla ice cream, but actual vanilla beans. Never in his entire life had Darien thought that the taste of vanilla would be the most arousing taste he had ever encountered, but then, he'd never kissed Serena before.

He really was kissing her, was all Serena could think. Darien was kissing her, and she liked it. More than that, it felt…right. Like something they were meant to do, something that was meant to be. He tilted his head to get a better angle, and everything dissolved into a silvery mist, the only important thing right now being getting closer to Darien. Getting as close as possible, as soon as possible. Her arms wrapped tight around him, shifting their combined weight and tipping them over into the soft, slightly damp grass of the clearing.

She landed hard on top of Darien, her blond hair spilling around them. Staring down at him, wide eyed, her lips swollen and still feeling the pressure of his kiss, Serena wondered for a moment what the hell she was doing. Was she really kissing Darien, in a field under the moonlight? Then, he reached up, burying his hands in her distinctive hair and pulled her down, kissing her softly at first, then with more and more passion, attacking her mouth ferociously. He rolled her over into the fragrant grass and licked at the seam of her mouth insistently. Surprised at the sensation of warm, moist flesh pressing against her mouth, her lips parted slightly, just enough to allow him access to the cavern of her mouth. He immediately took advantage, delving deep into her mouth, tongue tangling with hers. He could feel her shudder underneath him, and against him, and the sensation of her body writhing against his turned his blood to fire in his veins. The only thing that could make this moment any more perfect would be if they were skin to skin.

Freeing his hands from the tangle of Serena's silky hair, Darien slid them down her sides, brushing gently against the edges of her full breasts on the way past, and underneath her shirt, relishing the feel of skin against skin. Her skin was soft, and silky, and like nothing he had ever felt before. He wanted to feel more, wanted to know if her skin felt like this all over.

Serena panted roughly as Darien's large hands stroked over her sensitive skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Nothing had ever felt as good as his hands running across her skin, caressing every inch of her. She never wanted him to stop.

A branch snapped under a person's weight and Darien froze, hands coming to rest against Serena's warm skin. He looked around them, searching for the source of the sound. With the thick forest surrounding them, it would be almost impossible to spot anyone before they tripped over them though, and he cursed mentally. How could he have forgotten how exposed they were? Not only that, but he knew that their kiss had been Serena's first. A forest was no place to take things any further, under any circumstances. He slid his hands out from under her shirt, and slowly got to his feet, taking care of the hardness filling his pants. She stared up at him, first in confusion, and then in shock, as the reality of what had almost happened sunk in.

"Oh my…" she muttered, sitting up and staring around her. How could this have possibly happened? One minute, she had wanted to _murder_ him, and then all of a sudden, they were kissing like their lives depended on it. What had she done?

Serena leapt to her feet, ignoring Darien's outstretched hand and took off, fleeing through the forest like a startled deer.

"Don't go running off alone!" Darien yelled, chasing after her. They would have to pick up where they left of another time, after he made sure that Serena got home safely. Meatball Head that she was, she'd probably get lost and die from a snake attack or something. But, he had to admit, he would certainly be viewing their fights in a different light now, and he would always know the best way to shut her up. It was only a matter of pushing her far enough for her to initiate contact again, and then… well then, he would show her a much better outlet for passion.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I chickened out, I'm sorry. Tell me what you think anyway? <strong>


End file.
